Gyarados
Gyarados (Japanese: ギャラドス Gyaradosu) is a / -type Pokémon and is a / when Mega Evolved. (Generation VI and up) Biology Physiology It is a dragon-like Pokémon that is serpentine in shape and covered in blue and yellow scales. It has white fins on top of its body and it has a tan underbelly. It has fins on the side of its face and a large, blue crest on its forehead. Like Magikarp, it has "whiskers." Behavior Gyarados is known as the Atrocious Pokémon. They are to be extremely violent, destroying anything when in a rampage. It is all so one of the only Pokémon that can have a red form. Natural abilities Gyarados have the ability Intimidate, which decreases the opponent's Attack by one level when Gyarados is sent out into the battle. Gender differences Female Gyarados have light whiskers. Evolution Gyarados is the evolved form of Magikarp as of level 20. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Gyarados= |-| Mega Gyarados= Sprites Mega Evolution sprites Appearances Anime James' Magikarp, which he bought from a dealer, evolves into a Gyarados, which called forth four wild Gyarados to use Dragon Rage and send Ash and co flying. A Red Gyarados is found in the Lake of Rage, north of Mahogany Town, in Johto. It is owned by the Elite Four, Lance. Lance once use the Red Gyarados to save Brock, May and Max from drowning while he is disguising as a Team Magma grunt. Misty owns a Gyarados as well. * Gyarados (anime) * Gyarados (IL067) * Lance's Gyarados * Misty's Gyarados * Clair's Gyarados * Gyarados (DP047) * Crasher Wake's Gyarados * Trinity's Gyarados * Lola's Gyarados * Fergus' Gyarados * Nurse Joy's Gyarados * Professor Ivy's Gyarados * Lysandre's Gyarados * Gyarados (SS027) Trivia * Despite its dragon-like appearance, it isn't -type, yet it can learn Dragon Type moves such as Dragon Rage and Dragon Breath and is used by many Dragon Trainers such as Lance and Clair. ** When it Mega Evolves, it does not gain the -type, instead gaining the -type * Despite it being a -type, it can only learn one Flying-type move, Bounce, and this is only because its pre-evolution, Magikarp can learn it in Generation IV only. * Despite it being seen flying in the anime, it cannot learn the move, Fly. * This was the first ever Shiny Pokémon ever seen. * If Mega Evolved, it is a and type Pokémon. * Because of it's Mega Evolution, Gyarados is the only type Generation I Pokémon. Origins * Gyarados appears to based off a sea dragon or a sea serpent from China. * This Pokémon may also be based off of Utuboros from the Megaman games. * Gyarados, being evolved from Magikarp, which is a useless and weak Pokémon, is a reference to a common belief in Asian countries that a carp will transform into a dragon after it passes through hard ordeals. Gallery 130Gyarados OS anime.png 130Gyarados OS anime 2.png 130Gyarados AG anime.png 130Gyarados-Mega XY anime.png 130Gyarados Dream.png 130Gyarados Mega Dream.png 130Gyarados Pokemon Stadium.png 130Gyarados Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Gyarados trophy SSBB.png 130Gyarados Pokemon Conquest.png gyrados s.png|A Red Gyarados Mega Gyarados concept art.png Gyarados-GO.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon